


Move Your Body Closer, Let Your Heart Meet Mine

by LoveLetterPolaroids



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blink and you miss it ball torture, Bottom!Reid, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Size Kink, Slight non-con in the beginning, Spanking, Spencer is humiliated for having a small dick, blowjob, but Reid does concent eventually, top!Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLetterPolaroids/pseuds/LoveLetterPolaroids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an innocent bet, just a little bit of fun while they took their lunch break, but the consequences... Well, they were unexpected to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Your Body Closer, Let Your Heart Meet Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Melodies & Desires by Lykke Li
> 
> This fic is set somewhere during season 4
> 
> I hope you like the fic <3

Reid and Morgan were sitting at their desks, watching a crime show on TV now that they were taking a lunch break, both of them leaned back in their seats as they watched.

"The man's wife killed him" Derek spoke up eventually, glancing over at the young genius.

"No way, it had to have been his partner, he betrayed the guy!" Spencer said, looking back at Derek 

Derek chuckled and leaned forward, resting his elbows on top of his sturdy desk "okay pretty boy, if you're so sure, let's bet on it" 

Emily chuckled from her seat and looked up, interested on what the wages would be 

Spencer nodded after thinking for a few seconds about the pros and cons "sure, but if I win.. You have to give Garcia a surprise lapdance" he hummed, not exactly sure why that came to mind, but he thought it would be fun nonetheless.

Derek nodded "alright, alright kid, but if I win, you have to call Hotch daddy" he smirked, watching Spencer's eyes widen

Spencer stayed quiet for a minute, shocked and slightly embarrassed by even the idea of doing that. Spencer regained control of himself soon and sat up straight "just once?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

Derek nodded "just once pretty boy" he said "do we have a deal?" He asked as he extended his left hand towards Spencer

Spencer reached out and shook Derek's hand, nodding "we have a deal"

\------------------

As it turns out, the wife killed the husband on the crime show. Derek laughed and cheered while Spencer just blushed and pretended to get on with his work

Derek smirked and stood up, grinning and messing up Spencer's hair a little. "Don't forget about our deal, by the end of today Reid" he hummed

"That wasn't part of the bet" Spencer pointed out 

"It is now" Derek hummed, sitting down in his chair again and starting to do more of his work, though he was in a much better mood now.

Emily watched Spencer and shrugged "if it helps, Hotch might just decide not to bring it up once you do it" she said before looking back to her computer.

Spencer just nodded, trying to focus on his work after that in hopes of calming his nerves, hoping that Hotch wouldn't react terribly when Spencer called him daddy.

By the end of the day, it was clear that Spencer was a little on edge, but he stayed focused on his work until it was time to go home.

Aaron walked out of his office and down by where Emily, Derek, and Spencer's desks were. He cracked a small smile when he saw them all still working except for Derek who was talking with JJ and Penelope 

"Alright guys, why don't you head home? It's getting late" Aaron said, looking at his watch.

Spencer blushed slightly when Hotch came up to them, knowing that he had to say it now but really wishing he had a way out of it. 

"Are you going home too Hotch?" Emily asked as everyone stood up and started gathering their things

Aaron shook his head "no, not right now, I have a few more things to do and then I'll go home" he said. The reality was, he looked for any excuse not to go home, he hated having to go home to an empty house, with nothing more than maybe a few videos that Haley sends him of Jack to remind him of the family he once had, the family he let slip through his fingers. 

Derek nodded "alright, well, have a good night Hotch" he said, giving Spencer a subtle look as everyone started walking towards the elevator.

Spencer took a deep breath and started walking as well, looking back at Hotchner once he gained an ounce of courage 

"See you tomorrow Daddy" he forced himself to say before turning again and rushing to the elevator. Spencer let everyone get inside and waited for the doors to shut before groaning and rubbing a hand over his face, hearing Derek and Emily start laughing

"I feel like I'm missing something" JJ chuckled, watching her friends laugh

Emily calmed down before explaining "Morgan and Reid made a bet, and Reid lost, so he had to call Hotch daddy before the day ended" she chuckled, rubbing an obviously embarrassed Reid's shoulder

Spencer kept his face hidden in his hands "you know, in 2012 there was an experiment done that proved that when experiencing enough embarrassment a person can have a panic attack or in severe cases a heart attack" he mumbled, only causing everyone to laugh again as the elevator opened up again and let them into the parkade 

Everyone offered Reid a pat on the back or a hug before going to their cars. 

Spencer got into his car and took a deep breath before driving away, hoping that Hotch would write off the incident as an accident and never make him talk about it.

\---------------

The next morning Spencer got to work at a regular time instead of very early like usual to ensure that he wouldn't be alone with Hotch, walking in with an extra large coffee in his hand that had too much sugar in it like usual. Spencer sat down at his desk and logged onto his computer, only glancing up when he felt Derek's eyes on him.

"I beat you to work today, you have car trouble or something?" Derek asked, smirking because even he knew why Spencer wouldn't want to be early.

"Yeah.. Something like that" Spencer lied, grabbing some of the files on his desk and starting to work on them quietly, finding it a good distraction from what his mind had been racing about since the night before.

Emily sat down five minutes later after coming from Hotchner's office "he didn't ask to see you Reid, so there's hope yet" she chuckled

Spencer nodded, truthfully a little relieved at the information even though it was only the beginning of the day.

Soon though, it became clear to him just how hard it was to avoid someone he worked so closely with. At lunch, he went to get another coffee and bumped into him in the lunch room by the coffee machine, staying awkwardly quiet as he grabbed his lunch from the fridge before practically bolting out of there. Later, he had to convince Emily to take his paper work into Hotch's office for him because he simply wasn't ready to face his boss after calling him Daddy. Those scenarios continued the whole day, and each time Reid found a way to either avoid Hotch or not say anything. 

At the end of the day though, Aaron came out of his office and sent everyone home, glancing at Spencer who still seemed like it actually pained him to look at Aaron.

"All of you go home, you should've left ten minutes ago" Aaron chuckled, crossing his arms and watching his team stand to grab their jackets and bags

"What can we say Hotch. We love our job" Derek said, grinning as they started walking towards the elevator

"Reid, can I talk to you in my office before you go? The rest of you are still free to leave" Aaron said before turning and going back to his office

Spencer blushed and stayed where he was, but he set down his things again, only feeling worse as everyone shared a laugh before leaving. Spencer waited until they all got into the elevator and it started going down floors before starting to walk towards his boss's office, wanting to make sure nobody would stay to try and listen.

It seemed like the whole floor was empty, everyone had gone home for the night or to a bar to have fun.

Spencer walked into Hotch's office slowly and shut the door behind himself, even though he knew there was no point since nobody could hear them.

Hotch stood up "come closer Spencer" he said, crossing his arms

Spencer nodded and walked up to the older man's desk, still unable to meet his eyes "look, uh... About what I said yesterday, it was a mistake sir, it won't happen again" he promised

Aaron raised an eyebrow "I understand" he said after a minute "but that doesn't mean you don't need to be punished" he added, trying to hide his smirk

Spencer tensed slightly but nodded, not having it in him to argue that he shouldn't be punished for a completely harmless mistake. 

"What's the punishment then? More paperwork? Suspended for a few days?" Spencer asked

"Strip" Aaron said simply, sitting down at his desk again and watching Spencer

Spencer looked up quickly, thinking that he must have misheard what his boss had said "e-excuse me?"

Aaron smirked slightly "you heard me" he said, leaning back in his office chair 

Spencer glanced around and blushed "a-aren't uhm.. Aren't there security cameras in here sir?" He asked, something about the way Hotch was acting and speaking to him made him feel tingly inside, and it made his knees week.

Aaron chuckled "they're off, don't worry baby, I thought this through" he smiled

Spencer nodded slowly "okay" he whispered before starting to pull off his clothes, letting them fall into a careless pile beside him. Spencer looked up once he was naked, his hands covering his tiny cock.

Aaron stood up again and walked over to Spencer, lifting his hand to tangle it in Spencer's hair before forcing the boy onto his knees, turning him towards the pile of his clothes 

"Now now baby, leaving messes isn't nice" he said,smirking down at Reid 

Spencer nodded and coughed, still blushing uncontrollably "sorry sir" he murmured as he reached out, folding all of his clothes until they were in a neat pile and setting it up on a chair off the floor, looking up at Hotch to make sure he had done it right this time.

Aaron nodded approvingly and pulled Spencer up to his feet "good boy" he said before he pulled Spencer closer, pressing their bodies together before kissing Spencer roughly.

Spencer whined slightly, but he had to admit... He didn't hate the kiss, so he found himself kissing back, letting the older man slip his tongue into his mouth. By the time Hotch pulled away Spencer's lips were puffy and covered in spit, and he was panting softly to make up for the lack of air during the kiss.

Aaron smirked and walked over to his desk again, pulling Spencer with him and making the boy bend over his desk, stepping back once he did and just running a hand down Spencer's back and over his bum

Spencer stayed there, trying to look back at his boss "s-sir? I really didn't mean to embarrass you yesterday or anything" he whispered

Aaron cooed "oh I know, I know it was just a joke Spence. But that doesn't change anything. I wasn't embarrassed, just incredibly turned on" he told Spencer, pressing the bulge in his pants against the boys bum and chuckled "it was quite fun watching you squirming around today and trying to avoid me though" he admitted "but now it's time for your punishment, and remember, I'm being very nice right now by doing this while we're alone, and not when the office is full"

Spencer nodded and took a sharp breath as Hotch's bulge pressed against him "thank you... Daddy" he whispered, testing out the waters because Hotch had seemed to really like it 

Aaron groaned and stepped back "good boy" he murmured before smacking his hand down against Spencer's bum cheek, chuckling as the genius yelped "by the time I'm done with you you'll be the perfect little bitch" he muttered

Spencer jumped slightly and leaned his head down against the desk "o-ow" he whispered "I-I'll be good for you"

"Yes you will be, or you'll be punished even more" Aaron chuckled as he rubbed his hand over the now pink spot on Spencer's bum "I want you to count the spanks out loud for me" he said "it'll be over soon" he promised, spanking Spencer again.

Aaron spanked Spencer exactly thirty times, making sure the boy counted each one out loud and dipping his fingers between the boys cheeks every now and then to run over his hole, smirking as the boy squirmed. Aaron stepped back once he was done, grabbing a wooden ruler instead and giving Spencer five more spanks with that before taking a picture of Spencer's bum, loving how red it was.

Spencer had his eyes closed, but he still tensed up when he heard the camera shudder sound, not liking the idea of a picture of his bum being on Hotch's phone, but he supposed that he didn't exactly have to worry about Hotch releasing it because that would be more damaging for himself than Spencer.

"Stand up, and turn to face me" Aaron demanded, his voice a lot lower now because he was turned on.

Spencer shuddered at the way Aaron's voice sounded, he had never heard it like that before. Spencer stood up slowly and turned to face Hotch, covering his cock with his hands until his boss grabbed his wrists and put them by his sides.

Aaron laughed slightly when he saw Spencer's cock, because it couldn't be bigger than two inches long, but it was also obviously hard "aw baby, did you like your spanking?" He asked, kissing Spencer again roughly before pulling away to let the boy talk

"N-no" Spencer said, even though he knew it was obvious that he did.

Aaron hummed and ran the ruler over the top and then the underside of Spencer's cock, watching the boy shiver "you can tell me to stop at any time and we'll stop Spencer"

Spencer shook his head "I don't want you to stop" he admitted, looking up at Aaron 

"Good" Aaron said before smacking the ruler down against Spencer's balls, chuckling as the boy doubled over slightly and came, grabbing onto him when he saw Spencer's knees buckle and helping him get down on his knees in front of him. Aaron got to to Spencer's level and hummed "you made a mess again baby" he whispered, swiping up some of Spencer's cum and pushing his fingers into Spencer's mouth, smirking as Spencer sucked on them. Aaron continued this until Spencer had swallowed all of his own cum. 

"I should punish you again for cumming without permission, but since this is only your first time I won't" Aaron smiled

Spencer whined again "how did you know?" He whispered

Aaron laughed "well, no girl would ever take interest in that" he hummed, pausing to motion down to Spencer's prick "and your hole feels too tight to have ever been penetrated" he shrugged

Spencer blushed and looked down "it's not that tiny daddy" he whispered

Aaron chuckled "no?" He asked, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock, letting it slap down against Spencer's face. Now, Aaron had never been one to brag, but he wasn't small, not even maybe. His cock was way above the average size in length and in width "this is what a real mans cock looks like Spencer" he hummed, stepping back so Spencer could look.

Spencer blushed, almost wanting to look away but it was like he couldn't, he just sat there staring at Hotch's cock with parted lips

Aaron smiled "baby, don't you think it's a little unfair that you've already cum and I haven't?" He asked, stepping forward again and running his hand through Spencer's hair.

Spencer nodded, knowing what Hotch wanted and it made his tummy do little flips "what if I hurt you by accident? Like with my teeth?" He asked

Aaron smiled fondly "just keep your teeth tucked behind your lips and it'll be fine" he promised

Spencer nodded slowly and looked down at the cock in front of him, hesitating for a second before taking the head into his mouth and suckling softly, letting his eyes fall closed.

Aaron moaned softly and grabbed a fistful of Spencer's long hair, forcing him down slowly and looking down to watch "open your eyes Reid, I want to see your eyes" he instructed

Spencer slowly opened up his eyes, letting Hotch force his cock down his throat and trying to lot let his eyes water too much, making soft gagging noises and even softer sucking noises around Aaron's cock

Aaron grinned down at Spencer "you look so pretty like this Spence" he grunted, starting to thrust slightly in and out of the young man's mouth, getting faster and harder slowly so Spencer wouldn't start choking too badly

Spencer stayed still, letting Hotch thrust into his mouth and moving his hands to his lap, palming himself slowly 

Aaron noticed right away though and thrusted all the way into Spencer's mouth, holding the boy there as his eyes water and he made gagging noises "stop touching yourself, I didn't give you permission" he growled 

Spencer pulled his hands away from himself quickly and held them behind his back instead, taking a big breath of air in and coughing a little once Hotch pulled his cock out of his mouth 

Aaron smiled and ran his thumb over Spencer's bottom lip, using his other hand to stroke his cock quickly " I'm going to cum all over your face Reid" he hummed "open up your mouth wide" 

Spencer listened, taking a second to really understand before closing his eyes and opening his mouth wide, not having to wait long before he heard Hotch moan and he felt cum being splashed over his face, catching some in his mouth and moaning a little himself. Spencer opened his eyes again once he was sure Hotch was done cumming, surprised to look up and see his bosses phone other than his face, hearing it take a picture before Hitch chuckled and set it aside, still panting slightly "sorry, you just look so pretty" he murmured, swiping a thumb over a little bit of cum on Spencer's cheek and letting him suck it off.

Spencer blushed "thank you" he murmured, he honestly wasn't used to compliments like that. People complimented him on his brain all the time, how he was so smart, how he could read so fast, but nobody ever complimented his looks.

Aaron stepped back slightly "stand up" he said, waiting for Spencer to get to his feet again before sitting in his chair and pulling Spencer into his lap, not having to think twice before kissing the boy, letting the kiss drag on for a few minutes until they were both out of breath "bend over my desk again" he whispered

Spencer frowned and whined slightly "why? Was I bad again?" He asked, his bum was still incredibly sore, so he didn't want another spanking, but he wouldn't argue if Aaron thought he deserved one.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head "you're not being punished again" he assured the boy gently, putting a hand on the boys hip to comfort him slightly

Spencer nodded slowly and stood up, bending over Aaron's desk like he had been asked to and relaxing

Aaron rolled his chair forward slightly and rubbed Spencer's thighs, slowly spreading his legs "you're gonna love this" he whispered before spreading Spencer's bum cheeks apart and leaning forward, licking a fat stripe over Spencer's hole. 

Spencer couldn't help but cry out quietly, squirming and whining as Hotch kept licking and poking at his hole with his tongue, loosening up the ring of muscle. Of course Spencer knew this would feel good, he was a genius and even he got curious sometimes, but no book he could ever read would have prepared him for how amazing he felt right now.

Aaron kept going until Spencer was a whining, squirming boy beneath him who couldn't even manage words 

"Oh baby, if you thought that was good just wait until we find your prostate" he chuckled, getting a small bottle of lube out of his desk and slicking up three fingers before easing one into Spencer

Spencer whined slightly because of the unfamiliar feeling, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Hotch had said about finding his prostate. He knew that anything involving his prostate would feel phenomenal, but he still wasn't sure exactly what he should expect, since he had never expirimented with it.

"D-did you know that the reason you wake up with an erection most mornings is because your bladder rests on top of your prostate while you sleep?" Spencer questioned, trying to keep himself at least a little distracted with facts so he wouldn't cum again before they could actually have sex, not wanting to be too sensitive.

Aaron smiled, rubbing one of Spencer's thighs so he wouldn't tense up and make any pain he was feeling worse

"I didn't know that actually" he hummed, pushing a second finger into Spencer and starting to scissor them inside Reid to make his loose, smirking when the boy cried out and continuing to rub the little bump he had found accidentally 

"Is that it baby?" Aaron asked, still rubbing Spencer's prostate slowly 

Spencer whimpered loudly and nodded, feeling his cock dripping pre-cum between his legs 

"Yes, yes daddy" he whispered, squirming even more now that Hotch was rubbing his prostate "oh fuck" he moaned softly

Aaron spanked Spencer once "don't swear Spencer" he warned

Spencer yelped and nodded "s-sorry sir" he murmured, holding onto the edge of the desk so tight that his knuckles were turning white

Aaron slid in a third finger and stretched out Spencer a little more before pulling out his fingers and standing up "do you want me to use a condom?" He asked, hoping that Spencer would say no "I'm completely clean" he assured him

Spencer thought for a few seconds before shaking his head "no, no condom" he decided, staying where he was but his hole was clenching and unclenching around nothing involuntarily.

Aaron nodded and grabbed the lube, spreading it all over his cock before setting it aside "ready Spencer?" He asked, positioning himself at Spencer's rim

The thin boy took a few deep breaths before nodding "I'm ready" he whispered, staying relaxed because he knew that would help "just go slow at first" he said shyly

Aaron smiled "of course" he chuckled as he started pushing into Spencer. Aaron moaned softly an held onto Spencer's hips "shit, you're really tight" he muttered

Spencer whined and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the stretch.

Aaron pushed all the way in before stopping to let Spencer adjust, reaching down to rub Spencer's stomach and pausing, chuckling to himself before he grabbed one of Spencer's hands, guiding it down to the small bump on his lower stomach "can you feel that?" He whispered

Spencer nodded slowly "y-yeah.." He whispered, trying to look back at Aaron for an explanation 

"That's my cock" Aaron smirked "you're so thin its showing through your stomach" he chuckled, thrusting once so Spencer would feel it move

Spencer moaned loudly, partially because of the fact that Hotch was so big that he could feel it through his stomach, but mostly because when Hotch moved it felt amazing

"Y-you can start moving" Spencer decided, relaxing again and taking deep breaths, feeling like he was on fire

Aaron nodded and adjusted his grip on Spencer's hips before starting to thrust in and out of him roughly, reveling in the way Spencer started moaning and whining in pleasure

Aaron grabbed a fistful of Spencer's hair and pulled the boy up so his back was arched, grinning when the boy started crying out as Aaron pounded into his prostate 

"I-I'm not gonna last long daddy" Spencer gasped out, his eyes still shut but his lips pulled into a slight smile when he felt Hotch lean forward and start mouthing along his neck. 

Aaron smirked against Spencer's neck "you'll have to beg to cum this time baby, since you didn't ask last time" he whispered before starting to suck harshly on the side of Spencer's neck 

Spencer nodded, but he couldn't help how his cheeks turned red at the thought of having to beg to be able to have an orgasm

"Yes sir" he murmured, before moaning again loudly 

Aaron kept thrusting until he heard Spencer mumbling words, making him chuckle

"You have to speak up Spence, unless you want me to send you home unsatisfied" Aaron said, clearly not leaving any room for an argument "just beg and then you can orgasm"

Spencer whined and nodded slowly "p-please let me cum daddy, You're making me feel so good with your cock" he gasped

Aaron grinned "tell me who owns you" he whispered

Spencer moaned "you do daddy, you own me" he whispered

Aaron nodded "good boy, you may cum now" 

Spencer tensed up before crying out and cumming hard, feeling Hotch's hand reach under him to catch his cum. Spencer panted and went slack, slightly opening his eyes and blushing when he saw Hotch's hand in front of his face. Spencer leaned forward and slowly licked all of his cum off of Hotchner's hand, not minding the taste as much as he had feared he would.

Aaron moaned as he watched and thrusted once more before shooting his load into Spencer.

Spencer whined softly at the feeling, taking deep breaths and feeling Hotch pull out of him slowly

Aaron sat down in his chair again and chuckled, watching Spencer "you're gaping" he murmured in awe, tracing a finger around Spencer's rim and smirking when the boy hissed "here.." He murmured, pulling out a buttplug from his bag and pushing it into Reid so Aaron's cum wouldn't drip out of him.

Reid couldn't help but chuckle slightly "do you always carry around buttplugs?" He asked curiously

Aaron smiled "only today, knew we would need one" he hummed, helping Reid stand up and sit in his lap "you did so good" he murmured, kissing along Reid's neck

Reid smiled shyly and blushed "I'm going to need a shower when I get home" he murmured

Aaron laughed softly "good idea" he whispered

Spencer smiled and looked up at Hotchner "can we do this again soon?" He whispered hopefully

Aaron smirked "of course we can" he said "maybe in a bed next time" he chuckled

Spencer smiled "I would love that" he hummed, grabbing one of Aaron's hands to hold with his small one, blushing slightly as he did because this was new to him

Aaron smiled and stood up, setting Spencer on his feet before picking up Spencer's clothes and helping dress the genius again, kissing his lips chastely every now and then

Spencer stayed still, letting Aaron dress him and really appreciating it because he was starting to feel sore 

Aaron smiled and made himself look presentable as well before opening his door "let's go" he hummed

Spencer waked out of the office and grabbed all his things before walking to the elevator with Aaron, getting in and pressing the button that would take them to the parkade. 

Hotch chuckled as he watched Spencer limp slightly as he walked "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" He asked

Spencer blushed and shook his head "no, and statistically the pain after having anal sex only lasts for thirty to forty-five minutes so I'll be okay by tomorrow. Except if I sit down because I think my bum will be bruised" he chuckled

Aaron smiled "try putting an ice pack on it when you get home"

Spencer nodded "I will" he said, stepping out of the elevator when the doors opened up and looking up at Aaron "I'll see you tomorrow" 

Aaron nodded and just patted Spencer's hip because there were security cameras before turning and walking away to go to his car.

Spencer smiled and did the same, walking to his car and getting in before driving home. 

\-------------

Spencer woke up the next morning with a severely bruised bum, and he took a picture with a small chuckle before sending it to Hotch, knowing that he would like to see.

Spencer went into work once he was ready and sat at his office chair, trying not to wince when his bum hit the seat because he didn't want anyone to ask about it. 

Everyone else immediately surrounded Reid 

"Alright pretty boy, how much trouble are you in?" Derek asked with a small smile, still finding the whole thing funny

Spencer chuckled "I'm not in any trouble actually, Hotchner and I just had a conversation" he said, because it wasn't exactly a lie, he just wasn't telling them the whole truth, and it was definitely for the best because Spencer was horrible at lying but the team didn't need to know what he and Hotchner had done the night before.

Emily looked relieved "you're sure?" She asked, not wanting Reid to be in any trouble because of a silly bet

Spencer smiled and nodded "I'm sure, he understood once I explained to him that it was because of a bet, and not because I'm having issues" he said honestly

Everyone sat down again, or returned to their office, not worried about Spencer anymore. 

\-----------

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, except for when Penelope got too close to Spencer and saw the hickeys on his neck, and proceeded to tell everyone about them and not leaving until Spencer threatened to tell Hotch that they were bullying him.

"Daddy's gonna save you?" Derek had teased, clearly only joking but it still made Spencer's cheeks turn bright red.

At the end of the day as everyone was packing up Hotch came out to say goodbye, telling them to get home safe and have a good sleep because they would probably have a new case to work on in the morning.

Spencer lifted the strap of his satchel onto his shoulder and pushed in his chair in before looking up "see you tomorrow Daddy" he grinned before rushing to the elevator, laughing and making the door close before anyone could run after him, leaving everyone stunned except for Hotch who just chuckled fondly to himself before turning around and walking back to his office. Aaron sat down and pulled out his phone, looking at the pictures he had taken the day before and the one Spencer had sent him that morning, feeling a little proud and smirking to himself, because yeah, he was Spencer's daddy. 

Fin


End file.
